This invention relates generally to a device for temporarily supporting a mine roof, and more particularly to a temporary roof support device that is mounted on a mobile roof bolter. Temporary roof supports must be capable of being elevated to support a mine roof, and collapsed to a narrow height for easy transport in a mine. Prior art devices require bulky equipment mounted on the front of the roof bolter, in order to provide sufficient support strength, resulting in a mobile unit that is front-heavy, and one that lacks a desirable collapsibility and transportability. The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in prior art temporary roof support devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.